Love is Never Far Away
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: Abused by every man she has loved, She has turned her back on men and given up hope on love. Can a stranger she meets at a café change her look at love? Anzu x Ryou My first Anzu x Ryou pairing. please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

1Love is Never Far Away

Chapter 1

KG: Well I am working again... My friend went through surgery and it wasn't looking good til today so, I will be starting back up with my fics again.

Summary: Abused by every man she has loved, She has turned her back on men and given up hope on love. Can a stranger she meets at a café change her look at love? Anzu x Ryou

KG: I am gonna do this instead of Cabit Love... my first Anzu x Ryou fic... so don't kill me please...

Ryou: KG owns nothing... not even a penny...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She walked alone, on the sidewalk, in the rain, thinking. Why was she here? Why did she run? How could she have let it happen to her a seventh time. Seven times, seven times she has been tricked into thinking that someone has actually had loved her, but instead was brutally raped again. She has grown weary of the beatings, scratchings and biting that she would get every time she was with a guy. The pitter patter of rain splashed on the concrete and on her hair. She didnt wear a jacket, nor carry an umbrella with her. Her whole body was soaked, her hair stuck on to her head. Not like she had cared anyway. She never cared, for she could never love again. She walked into a café, all of the costumers looked at her and turned their noses. Out of everything wrong on the girl's appearance, it was her clothes that made her look bad. Her shirt was torn and ripped, her skirt was cut exposing bruises on her legs and the shirt exposed bites and scratches on her clavicle and neck. She sat at a booth, shaking from the freezing rain going from the brown locks of hair on her head to her back. The touch of the cold made she shiver more. She ordered some hot cocoa from the menu and waited. She didnt know what she was waiting for but something told her to stay. For what? And why? She didnt want to know, but she obeyed anyway. A minute later someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and caught eyes with a male around her age. White hair, chocolate eyes, a smile that'll just make you melt in your seat, mixed with the soft smell of cinnamon.

" Heres your hot cocoa ma'am" He said in a soft British accent. He handed the girl the cup and looked at her, examining her body carefully. " Are you ok?" He said sitting in front of her and looking her in her eyes. " What happened...do you need any food or anything? I'll buy it for you." He said then seeing the glare in the girl's eyes that told him to piss off. He got up and walked away but stopped behind her. " If you need anything...please don't hesitate to ask for it. Just ask for Ryou." Ryou said then left to his work.

--

About 5 hours later the café was closing and the girl was still sitting at the same booth as she was earlier.

Ryou saw her and sat in front of her once again. "Your still here...did you need anything?" Ryou asked then ordered a sprite for him. He looked at the girl whose face was covered up by her nearly dried hair. He took his index finger and pulled her bangs from her eyes to get a glance at the beautiful blue eyes he had seen earlier, but now, now they were filled with tears. He watched the girl glance at him and was pushed away. "What is wrong? Cant I just help you? Or tell me what is wrong?" Ryou said in a calm voice. " Or can I have your name or something?" He asked.

Her name? Why did he want her name? Was he gonna turn her in to her home? Where she was constantly abused by her brothers, beaten just how her ex's beats on her when ever they see her. Should she tell him? So many things were going through her mind right at the moment. " What do you ... want from me?" She said while trying to control the tears the threatened to come out of her eyes. She felt a soft finger on her cheek, wiping a tear away. She looked at Ryou and saw him smile. She returned a small smile, then frowned. No...this is how the others were before they raped her. Kind, loving...would do anything for her happiness. She couldnt fall for it again, she couldnt and wouldnt. " My name is... Anzu..." Anzu said then getting up from the booth. She felt Ryou grab her arm. " No please let go of me." She said nearly crying.

Ryou let go, being unaware of the grabbing that he had done. " I'm sorry...I didnt think before I grabbed your arm... for give me. I just...wanted to know if you'll be ok." Ryou said looking at Anzu. He didnt receive an answer, he watched Anzu walk out of the café.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KG: Ok thats chapter 1... tell me if you like it...


	2. Chapter 2

1Love is Never Far Away

Chapter 2

KG: I'm back with another chapter on this fic. I would like to thank Sky for reviewing this.

Ryou: KG owns nothing...not even a family...

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Anzu woke up the next morning, her head spinning as if she had been hit in the head many times that night. She had remembered the café...and... Ryou...but why couldnt she get him from her mind? Could she be falling in love again? No... she cant..not again... she ran into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, grabbed a fresh blue washcloth and wiped her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought,**'_ what is happening to me?' _**she shook her head as she walked out and began to get herself ready for today. She didnt pay any attention to the new brusies on her body that was easily exposed with the clothes she wore. The last time Anzu had gotten clothes was years ago, before her birth parents died and was adopted by another couple. When she started middle school her adoption parents treated her badly. She put on a T shirt she got 5 years ago and a skirt which her brother brought for her, not her adoption brother, but her biological brother, who calls her once a month, she tells him whats happening to her, but theres nothing her brother could do for her. Due to the fact that her parents wont give her up for adoption, she might never leave, even when she became of age, there was no way for her to make it alone with out help from anyone. It was then when she realized how alone in the world she really was. She took her purse and snucked down her window to get outside, so she wouldnt wake up her parents. She decided to wake up at 7 am and sneak out then go around the town, when she got home she would be molested and raped by her father. She walked past the café that she had met Ryou at. **_'I wonder how that Ryou dude is doing'_ **She thought as she put her hand on the door handle and looked to see if she could see the white haired boy with the warm chocolate brown eyes again. When she saw that he was no where in sight she started to walk away before she heard someone talk to her.

" Were you by any chance looking for me Anzu-chan?" Ryou asked seeing Anzu turn around then locked eyes with him. He smiled at her then saw the fresh cut on her cheek. "Anzu...whats wrong with you...why are you cut?" Ryou said walking closer to her.

Anzu started to get nervous and moved back from Ryou. " I wasnt looking for you...and nothing is wrong with my face..." She said before she felt Ryou grab her arm and move toward her slightly. "What are you doing to me?" She asked nearly scared. He released her arm and went into the café.

Ryou came out a few minutes later with some hot chocolate and gave it to Anzu. "You very cold...why are you wearing those clothes in -25 degree weather? Come into the café before you catch a cold." He said opening up the door for Anzu and watched her walk in. He grabbed a blanket from the pantry and gave it to Anzu. "Here... use this to warm yourself..." He said sitting down in the booth across from her. He watched her drink the chocolate in awe, so silently, so care free. The thought of placing his lips on Anzu's... the dream of being that cup made him look in envy at the cup. Oh how he hates that cup.

"Ryou... may I ask you a question?" Anzu said taking the cup away from her lips and looked at Ryou.

Ryou looked at Anzu... wondering what she would ask him. Would it be for a date? A ride home? Marriage? A make out session? Oh the possiblities for him was endless and unbearable to find out. "Sure Anzu... ask me anything." He said, planing on what he would do next.

" I'm curious...but do you live in here or something?" She asked then blushing. _'**Why did I ask that stupid question? He probably hates me now...' **_she thought. She looked at the boy in front of her and blushed due to his blushing. "I'm sorry...I had no right to have asked." She begged for forgiveness knowing that she may never get it...maybe not even being able to come back to this café ever again.

Ryou stared at her for a few minutes then answered in a deep blush. " Yes...I do live here... its kinda embarrassing to live in your friend's shop...but its all I can afford...want me to show you around?" Ryou asked then turning away realizing what he just said to Anzu. 'Want me to show you around?' Ugh thats what a sick twisted person would say to a girl that was alone. " I didnt mean it in any harmful way...I was just..aw forget I said anything about it ok?" He said

Anzu took another sip of the chocolate and then spoke. "Sure..I'll be happy if you showed me around." She said then getting up with Ryou right behind her.

Ryou lead Anzu into the small hallway and into a room that looked somewhat like a closet. He opened it up to expose a small room with a bed, dresser and bathroom. The room was very dim with very little light. "Sorry if its not to your liking..." He said then watched Anzu turn to him.

"Oh no I like it." She said smiling at Ryou causing him to smile back. She watched Ryou carefully cup her chin and brung her close to him. 'Why is he doing this to me? Why wont I move away from him?' Anzu thought as Ryou brought his lips close to hers.

"Anzu..." Ryou said when he laid his lips on Anzu's, kissing her softly. **_'OMG..I'm actually kissing Anzu..' _**He thought. He felt Anzu squirm slightly. He broke the kiss and looked into Anzu's blue eyes and received a slap from her. He watched her walk out of the café like the passed night, but this time, it was slightly worth it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

KG: Yes. That was chapter 2. I like to thank my friend Rin for helping me out with this. Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is Never Far Away

Chapter 3

KG: Yes I am back with chapter 3 . I don't own YGO, I only own the manga, posters, cards, games, music and hopefully they will make a Bakura plushy .

Anzu ran out of the café as fast as she could, trying to get away from the white haired boy who had kissed her a few minutes earlier. For some reason she played the kiss over and over again in her mind, like it was something she never wanted to forget for the rest of her life. But she wanted to for get it, she just had to. The third time she replayed the kiss in her mind she smiled, she didn't know why she was smiling, she just was. When she hit the traffic light, she grabbed the pole, bent over slightly and started panting for air, she has been running for a few minutes, nearly full speed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped up and turned around when she saw Ryou behind her. Anzu started to walk away slowly backwards, trying to not run into the traffic light pole. She watched Ryou reach into his pocket and pull out a small pink wallet and held it out to her.

"You left this in the café. I tried to call you, but you kept running. I apologize for my behavior for my actions at the café, I just couldn't help myself. I'll never do it again, will you forgive me?" Ryou paused then took Anzu's hand and kissed it softly. "Its just that I like you...that's all, I know that you probably heard that before, but I mean it."

Anzu looked at Ryou and laughed sarcastically. "You actually think I am gonna fall for that again for the eighth time? Seven times, guys were nice to me, did the same thing your doing. Saying that they love and care for me, and like the idiot I am, I believe every word, every little lie they told me, I believed it. And why? Because I never knew what true love was. Your not gonna rape and molest me like the others, and do you know why? Because I'm not gonna believe your lies, I don't care for you. I don't wanna see you ever again! Now please leave me alone!" She said then nearly yelling at the end and snatching her wallet from the boy's hands and running again. She got two blocks, looked back and didn't see the boy anywhere. She went into an alley and started crying. **_'Whats going on, why did I yell at Ryou like that?' _**She thought, she remembered what Ryou had said to her. **_"I just like you...that's all"_** Could he be actually be telling her the truth? Or was it all bullshit like the other guys. She couldn't chance it, she wouldn't. No matter how nice he was to her, she didn't want to be hurt again for the eighth time in a row. But there was something about this boy that made her feel safe to be around. A feeling she has never had in the past with the other guys she was with. Anzu wanted to know what this feeling was. It was then when she had remembered that she was in -25 degree weather in nearly nothing on at all, and no restaurant would let her in without any decent clothes, the only place that would let her in would be the Hamiko Café. And after yelling at Ryou, the chances of being able to go back there was slim. She got up, dried her tears and started walking out of the alley while it started to snow.

"Hey you... girl..." Someone behind her said.

Anzu turned around and saw a guy behind her walking toward her smiling at her. She started to walk away just like how she did with Ryou a few minutes earlier, but stopped when one of the guys pulled out a gun. She saw the guy with the gun signal for her to go toward him, she started walking toward him. She watched him put his hand under her chin and examining her face carefully then kissing her . She tried to pull away but felt the gun against her chest. The young brown haired girl started to cry again as she felt the guy move his hand down to her skirt and lifted her skirt up and lightly grabbed her butt while deepening the kiss more and forcing his tongue in her mouth. She wanted so much to get away, to run, or to scream. But she couldn't or she would be shot. She felt the guy let go of her.

"Let the girl go or I will blow your fucking brains out." A boy behind them said. The guy turned around and came face to face with the front of a gun, aiming for his forehead. The guy chuckled and laughed at the younger boy's attempt to free the girl. "Why are you laughing? I am serious, let her go and I will spare you."

"I'm laughing because, sure you can kill me, but before I die, right after you shoot me then I will kill the girl. Are you willing to risk it?" The guy said then smirking.

Anzu looked at the guy the man was talking to and started to cry. "Ryou...I'm sorry..." She started to cry, she had no hope in escaping from this death that was coming to her so near, so close.

"Anzu, don't be concerned about that right now, I have to figure out how to get you from out of harms way." Ryou said thinking of his options. From the corner of his eye he saw a metal rod, he quickly grabbed one end of the rod with his left foot, swung the rod between the guy's legs and spun the rod with his feet and made the guy loose his balance. Ryou grabbed Anzu to avoid getting shot and feel to the ground with Anzu on top of him. They then heard a gun shot, Ryou turned around and saw the guy with the gun aiming for his heart. He then looked up at Anzu and saw that the fear in her eyes hasn't went away yet. "Anzu, are you ok?" He asked watching her get up from on top of him. He saw her attemp to look at the guy and he turned her head away. "You don't wanna see that. Why were you in this alley anyway, don't you see that you almost got your self killed?"

Anzu looked down then back at Ryou. "I...don't know, I ran here to cry, and when I was done, that guy came and tried to rape me. I was to scared to scream, I tried to run but he pulled his gun out. I wanted to tell you sorry that I yelled at you... I didn't mean it, honestly I didn't." She looked at Ryou then back to the floor. "I don't wanna be in this alley anymore, can we please leave?"

"Sure Anzu."

KG: Finished, well, with that chapter anyway...review


End file.
